


Между мягкостью и сталью

by navia_tedeska, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Драбблы R-NC-17 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Драбблы R-NC-17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стиву нужно нечто особенное, чтобы расслабиться, и Баки решает, что агент Романофф согласится им помочь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Между мягкостью и сталью

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: threesome, автор вдохновился артом ; все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

Он редко общается с Романофф. Кого-то общее прошлое сближает, но это не про них. Общее прошлое отдаёт головной болью и бугорками шрамов под пальцами, и это сложно назвать приятными воспоминаниями. Но сейчас нужно не ему — Стиву. Тот сам не понимает ещё, не может осознать. Но избыток напряжения проскальзывает в излишне точных и выверенных движениях, в усталом наклоне головы и взглядах, коротких и голодных. Ему некогда, он слишком занят и никогда не допускает мысли, чтобы тратить драгоценное время на себя. Баки не обмануть мягкой, снисходительной улыбкой и едва заметным движением плеча. Он чувствует Стива, как самого себя. Он знает точно — ему надо. Он знает, как именно будет лучше всего и кому можно доверить даже не спину — намного, намного больше. Всё. Стив для него — всё. Для Романофф это не секрет, она даже не слишком удивляется. Только изгибает бровь, смотря прямо, почти больно.

— Ты серьёзно думаешь, что он позволит?

— Я редко прошу кого-то.

— Никогда.

Баки кивает. Именно так. Никогда.

— Он не будет против тебя, — говорит он спокойно.

Стиву нужно нечто особенное, и если Романофф откажется, это очень сильно всё усложнит. У Баки нет столько времени, чтобы справиться самому как надо. Чтобы помогло и отпустило, и Стив снова расслабился, снова мог быть собой — улыбчивым, уверенным, безрассудным. Тот не придирчив, никогда таким не был. Но чем-то обычным тут не поможешь — Баки чувствует, как тяжело бьётся сердце в его груди, чувствует отголоски навалившейся на друга ответственности, и от ощущений делается немного дурно. Каково же Стиву?

Наверное, что-то из этих мыслей отражается на его лице. Наташа невесело, очень сосредоточенно хмыкает; а после всё же кивает.

Так они вместе оказываются в общей душевой. Наташа без какого-либо стеснения является обнажённая из густого облака пара, и ещё до того, как Стив успевает открыть рот, прижимается к его груди лбом и к животу — грудями, мягко, тепло и мокро. Баки сзади тут же закрывает Стиву рот — чтобы не вздумал ляпнуть что-нибудь. Чтобы не испортил момента. Когда-то он был мастером на подобные пакости. Громко шумит вода и, закручиваясь небольшим водоворотом, убегает в слив где-то под их ногами. Стив крепко зажат между ними — между сталью и мягкостью, между мужским и женским, и если в первое мгновение он напрягается, то стоит Баки мягко втолкнуть палец в его рот и провести по влажному языку — как его отпускает, и он поддаётся им обоим, низко, утробно простонав. И в этом несвойственном Стиву звуке столько невысказанной благодарности, что Баки коротко улыбается и отчаянно кусает его в плечо — тот только запрокидывает назад голову и позволяет Баки принять тяжесть своего тела и своих мыслей, отдаётся и, наконец, не отвечает больше ни за что — и за себя в первую очередь. Баки видит, как Стив закрывает глаза, и как подрагивают его тёмные, склеившиеся от пара ресницы. Он встречается взглядом с Романофф только раз — случайно, вскользь. Ему не слишком нравится мысль о том, что он делит Стива с ней. Ему ближе ракурс, что они доставляют Стиву удовольствие — вместе, согласно и слаженно. Потому что Стиву — нужно. Потому что они — могут. Всё просто, и бессмысленно копать глубже.

Взгляд у Наташи тёмный и туманный — как воздух в душевой. Она ластится своим телом к Стиву — у него уже стоит, твёрдо и однозначно: он хочет, он согласен. Он примет от них всё, на что их самих хватит. И Баки уверен, что Стив не почувствует себя обделённым.

Баки зажимает ему рот и гладит пальцами по языку и губам, ощущая тяжёлое дыхание. Это так приятно, что кружит голову покрепче психотропных препаратов. Баки скользит рукой — другой своей рукой — по влажному плечу и рельефному боку Стива всё ниже, пока не сжимает упругую задницу в своих бионических пальцах — с силой, больно, до скорых синяков. Он точно знает — то, что Стив вздрагивает, и грудь его начинает подниматься и опускаться чаще — его заслуга. Он крепко прижимается сосками к широкой, мокрой спине, притирается членом, вдавливаясь между ягодиц Стива до цветных пятен перед глазами, и мечтает о том, чтобы помнить этот вечер как можно дольше. Все те следующие дни и ночи, когда Капитан Америка снова будет слишком занят всеобщими проблемами, отмахиваясь от собственных.

До кровати в комнате Стива они добираются, держа друг друга за руки; мокрые и разморенные паром, ступают едва слышно. Наташа устраивается первой у самой спинки: полусидя в подушках, маняще и совершенно бесстыдно раздвигает в стороны красивые, длинные ноги. Она не сомневается в себе ни секунды и выглядит потрясающе, немного развратно и очень горячо — даже Баки зависает, глядя на неё, скользя взглядом от острых грудей со стоящими коричневыми сосками до гладкой, совершенно безволосой щели, и неравнодушно и вязко сглатывает. Стив на несколько мгновений теряется. Но Баки не даёт ему времени на раздумья: подталкивает сзади, оглаживает по мокрым плечам и впивается пальцами в бицепсы, заставляя переступать ногами до тех пор, пока Стив не упадет на кровать, успевая подставить руки — как раз между утончённо-красивых колен Наташи. Та жмурится и улыбается от предвкушения. Стив не решается прикоснуться к ней ровно до тех пор, как Баки удобно устраивается сзади него и, проскальзывая пальцами, чувствует изнутри — горячее и узкое, словно девственное. В который раз. Баки знает — терпения не хватит ни у него, ни у Стива. Он мягко надавливает сзади — Наташа притягивает спереди, повыше, и Стиву от этих движений жарко, он горит и плавится — его тело под руками ощутимо дрожит, а вокруг пальцев Баки пульсирует. Он сжимается — и Баки не может двигать рукой вовсе — когда толкается в женское тело, и Наташа, наконец, хрипло выдыхает в воздух, отпуская себя и приподнимая бёдра на каждое его движение.

Смотреть на них сверху, из-за влажной, покрытой каплями пота спины Стива, нереально возбуждающе. Баки не помнит, когда именно заменяет пальцы в вязкой смазке на свой колом стоящий член. Он трахает быстро и очень жёстко, до болезненных стонов, чувствуя отдачу удовольствия от его толчков в мягкое, женское; и кончает, сминая шею Стива в своих железных пальцах, вдавливая его лицом в мягкую Наташину грудь. У Стива алым горят уши.

Стив дрожит и сильно сжимается почти сразу после этого, и Баки жалеет, что не видит его лица — только затылок с влажным ёжиком потемневших волос. Зато видит лицо кончающей под ним Наташи.

И впервые за всё время знакомства с ней думает, что она прекрасна.


End file.
